


Unseen Soul (UNDER EDITING)

by DashChan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, Murder, Paranormal, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashChan/pseuds/DashChan
Summary: Riley is a human girl, and she lives a normal life as normal as it can get. She wished that she wouldn’t have to live the way she did and that her life would change. Until the day of her 18th birthday comes. It’s the best day of her life and maybe perhaps… the end of it… She’s betrayed by her boyfriend. Her soul roams around on Earth, having forgotten about her life.That is until she met a certain boy, a living boy who can actually see her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This here is a short original story of mine. Enjoy reading fellow writers! I would appreciate comments, as those always make my day.

_Death…. I wonder what death feels like…_

Riley gazed at the knife that she was currently holding. Her blond hair was sprawled against her shoulders. She gazed ahead at her mirror noticing how her blue irises glistened.

_No… what am I thinking?_

She wanted to die but at the same time she didn’t. She still had her family, her parents, her little sister, her best friend and her boyfriend. They’d all be sad if she was gone. But she couldn’t help but to feel the way she did.

She didn’t feel like she was doing anything with her life. She was a nobody at school, she only had one friend and that was it. In middle school she remembered being shoved against a locker as a girl who would call her pathetic and all sorts of names. She was bullied all her life. And now even in High School the girl told her that she should end her life. And here she was suddenly thinking about that.

Riley shook her head, gazing down at the bleeding cuts on her thighs and her wrists. Oh, what would her family and boyfriend think of her? She was a disgrace. They would all be disappointed in her.

Sighing, she lowered the knife as she delicately cleaned off the blade trying to erase all evidence of blood on it. She would have to hide these cuts, nobody needed to know. She set the knife away, hidden in some drawer. Plus, her 18th birthday was tomorrow maybe for once in her life she should make some use of it. She wished that she didn’t have to live like this, to feel this way about herself.

Gazing down at her phone as she sent a text message to her boyfriend Jason.

**Hey Jason. I love you so much ♥️ Have a goodnight, can’t wait to see you tomorrow for my 18th birthday party**

After several moments there was no response. She let out a sigh, sometimes he wouldn’t respond, and his last response or text was two months ago. She didn’t know why but, she felt like they were drifting apart. He had a bunch of girls as friends, so she didn’t know what he was up to all the time, and second, he was very popular, so girls were always falling for him. She never understood why he chose to be with her, a nobody like her. She wasn’t like any of those girls who always wore makeup and were all about fashion. Plus, she was an introvert kind of person.

Sometimes it felt like nobody really understood her. She turned her head noticing Dusty, her little gray fuzzy kitten walking into the room as she jumped onto her bed to nuzzle close beside her, purring gently. She set down her phone as she changed into her cozy pajamas and curled up into her bed willing herself to sleep for the long day tomorrow. She’d just act like everything was fine and that was everything was normal. After all, she was a having a party for once.


	2. Birthday Scheme

That next morning, she woke up yawning as she dressed herself into a bright red shirt laced shirt with black shorts. She petted Dusty who was still sound asleep at the edge of her bed. She exited her room to walk downstairs to get herself some breakfast. Her mom and dad greeted her with a happy birthday as she smiled softly.

That was actually nice, and she couldn’t wait for the party. She had never done anything like this before. Her dad quickly left to go out to buy a cake for the party. It was going to be held at a park and the day was nice and warm outside.

“Hey, Kylee,” Riley smiled at her little sister who was only twelve years of age. He gazed at her, hugging her tightly as she could feel her heart squeezing.

“Love you sis, happy birthday!” She could feel tears welled up in her eyes. Her family and her sister were all being so nice.

“What’s that?” Riley suddenly felt something brush back her sleeves as she gasped. She tried to pull them back to cover up the revealed cuts, however, it was too late her sister had already seen them. “Riley… did you do this?...”

She could feel the words choking up her throat as her stomach twisted into knots. What could she say? What kind of excuse could she come up with? Tell her sister that this was an accident but, this didn’t look anything near one.

“I’m going to tell mom and dad.” Riley didn’t realize what was happening until she realized that her sister had left the room.

Oh no… this couldn’t be happening… Not on a day like this. Today was her birthday… and now her sister would spill the beans about the truth of what she had been doing to herself for a long time.

And the next thing Riley knew she was seated in the living room, her parents giving her a talk as her sister sat down beside her too. They were concerned, and she felt extremely guilty. She actually felt sick to her stomach.

“Riley…” she could feel her mom touch her shoulder gently. “Please understand we care about you. We’re going to help you. Tomorrow I’ll set up an appointment with a therapist.”

That’s when the dam broke as she began to sob. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she could feel her family all giving her a group hug. She had to give up her knife telling her dad where she hid it as he went into her room to take it away. She wasn’t allowed to be near any sharp objects, she didn’t blame her family. They were going to keep a close eye on her now.

She tried to enjoy the rest of the day, despite about the truth, and yet her parents and sister still showed that they cared. She opened her presents getting a new CD of her favorite song and other accessories that she loved, including a new guitar that she could play.

It didn’t take long for evening to arrive as she was in her room changing into something stylish to wear to the party. At least she’d look nice. She stared at herself in the mirror as she gazed down at the cuts on her wrists and thighs. To think that she enjoyed doing this to herself, it just made her hate herself more.

“Why?.... I get that my family cares about me… but why me… if only I’ve never done this to myself…” She didn’t even realize that she had picked up a perfume bottle, having thrown it directly at her mirror as there was a loud cracking noise. She dropped the bottle noticing that the edges of her mirror were cracked. “Goodness sake… just great… now I broke my mirror.” She sighed as she turned noticing Dusty sitting upon her bed meowing softly. Her ears were tucked back, her tail tucked between her hind legs.

“Oh, I’m sorry Dusty if I scared you,” she reached out to gently pet her kitten’s head as she purred a bit in response. “Today was supposed to be a great day and just… I don’t know… it feels like it’s not.” She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. “But I’m having a birthday party for once. I have to act it up.”

It was just then was when she heard the doorbell ding. Riley turned, gazing at herself in the cracked mirror. She her blond hair went past her bare shoulders of that white ruffled blouse tank top that she was currently wearing, along with jean shorts. This was perfect, she was going to be great.

“Riley! Your friend is here!” Her mother called from downstairs.

“Coming!” Rushing down the stairs in a frenzy, she was met with her best friend at the front door. “Danica!”

“Riley!” The brunette hugged her tightly.

“You actually came?” 

“Of course, I did, it’s your birthday party how could I not? You’re my best friend. Of course, I came to your party!” Danica smiled.

Riley smiled back, for once she felt like her spirits were lifted. Her best friend was always there for here for everything. They did everything together. She was glad that she was wearing a thick gold bracelets that were covering the cuts on her wrists and the shorts weren’t short enough to reveal the cuts on her thighs as well. She didn’t want to put this kind of burden on her best friend. That was when she noticed Jason standing behind Danica, as he noticed his genuine smile.

“Jason?”

“Hey sweetheart,” he stepped forward to hug her gently. Riley could feel a sense of relief flood through her. She missed him so much. Perhaps maybe he had been just busy. “You know I have a surprise for you at the party.”

“You do?” Riley gazed up at him, noticing how he ruffled a hand through his black hair.

“Sure, why not? It’s my girlfriend’s birthday after all,” he chuckled softly. “I also invited all my friends.”

“That’s great! There’ll be more people.” Riley turned to bid goodbye to her parents and sister to leave to the park for her party. She wanted to have a picnic near the pristine pond. But she didn’t know that this would be the last goodbye that she would say to her family.


	3. Death

Riley found herself fidgeting as she stood underneath the pavilion at the park. There was a large crowd of people all gathered around, they were chatting with each other and bid her a happy birthday, leaving piles of presents for her onto the long table

She couldn’t believe it, and as nervous as she was seeing this many people she somehow was enjoying herself. Her best friend was beside her sitting on the grass as they gazed out towards the distance. The sky was crystal clear and blue, and the pond glistened in the rays of sunlight.

“You know, I thought I’d give you this,” Riley turned her head noticing how Danica held out her palm. Right there in her palm laid a little locket. Taking the locket Riley scrutinized the piece of jewelry finding a pic of her family inside and of her best friend Danica.

“You actually?...”

“Yeah, I thought you’d have something like this to remind you of your family and your best friend, me.”

The blond could feel happy tears well up in her eyes as she hugged her best friend close. “Thank you, you’re the best friend that I could ever ask for. You’re the best!”

“You’re welcome.” She then proceeded to put the locket around her neck, smiling softly as her fingers grazed along the heart shaped locket.

“Riley?” She turned her head noticing Jason standing there with his hand extended and music began to blare. “Would you dance with me?”

Blushing, she took his hand hearing Danica giggle as she felt herself pressed close to him as the two of them began to waltz away to the music. She sighed dreamily, leaning her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

_Please don’t let this moment end,_ she kept repeating to herself. She was for the first time ever having the time of her life. Other people began to dance around to the beat of music and the song playing.

“Enjoying the night?” Jason whispered softly into her ear. Riley shivered, as she clutched tightly onto him as she nodded her head. “Good.” She closed her eyes as she felt him press his lips against hers, kissing her. She relished into the feeling, only pulling back for air as the music had stopped. Everyone else began to wander off back to the tables to eat some snacks and Danica had disappeared among the crowd as Riley felt Jason pull her along.

“Where are we going?” She quizzically asked, noticing how they moved away from the pavilion and towards an enormous shady tree. The branches were hanging low, so it was almost like a perfect private place to be.

“Someplace private,” he responded as she gazed at him, noticing how he plucked a flower off the tree, gently inserting it into her hair. She blushed softly, fingering the hem of her blouse.

“You know now we’re alone, I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Jason placed his hand onto her hip tugging her close. Usually Riley would enjoy his touch, however, there was something odd. Jason’s grip wasn’t gentle but, rather rough.

“Jason?” She could feel her heart begin to hammer in her chest as he moved his hand to snap off her bracelets. She gasped loudly, stepping back.

“What?... What are you doing?” She demanded.

“Do you think I’m stupid, Riley?” Jason glowered at her, and she found herself stepping back. Something was wrong… no… was he disappointed in her? Did he hate her for cutting herself?

“I’ve known all along what you’ve been doing to yourself You’re just a brat who pities yourself and cuts your own skin.” She could feel her legs begin to quiver as tears brimmed in her eyes. “You’re just a nobody.”

_What?.... _She could feel her emotions all clouding over. Jason always told her how beautiful she was and everything, and yet here he was now suddenly telling her that she was a nobody.

“You really think that I would go with a girl like you?” He smirked, a malice smile appearing on his face. “I already have another girl that I love, and I’m just using you.”

“W-what?” She could feel herself choking on her own words. “What are you saying?” She gazed up noticing how he sauntered over towards her, glaring down at her. His face look dark, and more so with the shadow that was over his face from underneath the tree.

“I never loved you.” And those four words shattered her heart, like someone had just stabbed her straight through the core. Wait…. stab? Riley suddenly felt something pierce into her chest and all she felt was excruciating pain. She gazed down finding a blade pierced straight into her chest, and Jason’s fingers were wrapped around the hilt. Gurgling as blood began to spread soaking her white blouse, she could see Jason’s sly expression.

“And you are just a foolish girl. You never knew me,” he snarled, twisting the blade as Riley gasped in pain. Blood was spurting out oozing everywhere and she couldn’t stop it.

Her body was burning like she was on fire and blood was gushing out nonstop. The next thing she knew her head as slammed against the bark of the tree and her body fell. Her ears were buzzing, and she found herself lying on the ground, the blade still sticking out from her chest and blood pooling all around her. She could feel life draining out of her, fading before her very eyes. Her vision darkened, and she could feel her breathing slowing down until her chest no longer was moving.

Riley’s vision was encased in darkness and she felt her heart throb once more, before it stilled. She felt nothing but emptiness. It was so dark, so cold, everything had faded into black. She could no longer feel, breathe, see or hear anything, not even her own heart or her breathing. Her heart was dead silent. Everything stopped, there was nothing just….. _Silence._


	4. Into the Paranormal

The darkness stirred, voices buzzing all around.

_Hm? What was going on? What?_

“She’s dead!”

“R-Riley….”

There was the sound of sobbing, and sirens blaring loudly. Riley didn’t understand what was happening. Her mind was completely blank. Wait… who was she? What was she? She couldn’t remember anything. And the name Riley…. What did it mean?

“I-I’m so s-sorry….” a familiar male voice spoke, yet she didn’t know who it was. “I found her here like this… with a knife sticking out from her chest…”

The sobbing sounded like agonized wailing. “She killed herself…”

It was then when the darkness faded, and everything was bright. She lifted her head gazing around noticing people all around. Standing up she gazed down at a body staring at it. The girl had blond hair, her cerulean blue eyes dull and lifeless with a knife sticking out from her chest. Someone covered the body with a white cloth and these other people gently lifted it up.

“What?” She turned, noticing a woman and man sobbing, along with a little girl and black-haired guy standing there. The people all moved in a frenzy, towards this truck where the body had been hauled into.

“Hey!” She yelled, however, no one heard her. She gasped feeling a shiver through her form as someone just ran straight through her. The body she had just seen, had blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. “Nobody can hear me? And they don’t even see me….. Wait….” turning around Riley gazed down at a puddle of water gazing at her reflection. It was exactly the same as the body that she had recently been staring at.

It was then realization struck her. That body… it was her. So, she was dead after all…. and she… killed herself? Those people, at least some of them had to be her family but she didn’t know who.

But now here she was… dead… just a ghost. And she had killed herself? She could suddenly feel this guilt twisting inside of her. She must’ve wanted to die when she was alive but now… now that she had actually done it she regretted it.

Riley could see other forms moving around, other people who were dead as well. She could feel see their souls, as she was one too. But she didn’t follow them, she decided to follow the truck that sped down the road.

It was so weird watching everything unfurl before her, and yet she didn’t exist at all. Nobody could hear her, nobody could see her, and she couldn’t even talk to anyone from the living.

Watching for several days she watched how her body was sent into this building, some sort of funeral perhaps and it was filled with many people sobbing and it made her heart twist in guilt. If she really still had a heart that would be.

It wasn’t long before she found herself in a cemetery staring at a tombstone that read; **_In Loving Memory of Riley Jensen, June 18, 1999 - June 18, 2018_**

And it just made it even worse that she had died on her birthday, the day she had entered into this world. She sighed turning to the woman who knelt into the grass, sobbing as she clutched onto her shirt.

“No… please don’t cry….” Riley frowned, reaching out a hand towards the woman. Of course, her hand phased right through her and she could feel her eyes well up with tears. “M-mom…” it was like the memories had flooded straight through her the moment she phased through her.

Turning Riley did the same to the man and twelve-year-old girl, along with the short haired brunette who was hugging the younger girl tightly.

“Dad…. Kylee… Danica….” Riley stepped back gazing down at her hands. What had she done? She wanted to tell them all that she was okay and that everything would be okay, and yet she couldn’t. It was killing her inside, funny when she was already dead. She hurt them… she had never seen grief take a hold of them like this, she had permanently hurt them by taking her own life…

“N-no…” tears streamed down her cheeks as she turned sprinting away. She wanted to get away from everything she needed to… not too long ago she couldn’t remember anything… and she wished that she could just forget everything even herself… but that wasn’t happening. She knew who these people were that was all, and she knew that she had hurt them, she had left them behind…

Skidding to a halt behind a tree, she knelt down burying her face into her knees as she began to sob.

Several people passed her by not even noticing her at all. She was dead and a ghost after all, so of course they couldn’t see or hear her. She now didn’t exist to anyone anymore. She was sitting here in this graveyard and it was haunting her.

“Here you go.”

Lifting her head, she noticed that same black-haired guy open a car door for her family to get in. She remembered seeing him a few days back when she was staring at her dead body. Who was he? She was tempted to phase herself through him to regain memories of him back into her mind but, she stopped noticing how he wiped his tears and smiled softly before entering the car as it drove down the road, disappearing out from sight.

That wasn’t just any smile, there was something off about that smile that bugged her. It was almost as if he was smirking, like he was happy. Was he happy that she had killed herself?

Sighing as she strolled across the street not having to worry if any car hit her as it would only phase through her. Everything just phases through her like she was nothing. She didn’t know how long about she had been walking, for it must’ve been hours as dust began to settle.

“I don’t know what to do anymore… I’m just… nothing…”

“Hi.”

She froze gazing up to find a brown-haired boy gazing at her. AND he was gazing directly at her, lifting up his hand in a friendly greeting.


	5. HIM

_No… that’s impossible. He must be looking at someone else and not me._ Riley turned her head finding nobody behind her.

“Are you okay? You look troubled and lost.”

“You… you can see me?” Riley croaked, her voice cracking in shock.

“Yes,” the boy nodded his head, a look of bewilderment upon his face. He was surely perplexed on why she had asked such a thing. “I can see you.”

“But you shouldn’t…”

“What are you talking about? I can help you, do you need help?” he inquired once again.

“No… I don’t need help and you can’t talk to me,” with that she turned away, walking away from this boy. He looked to be about her same age but, the living being able to see and talk to a dead person she was sure was considered taboo.

“Wait!” Footsteps sounded behind her drawing near. “But you’re crying..”

“Leave me alone!..” Riley could feel tears trickle as she broke into a sprint. She needed to get away, especially from this guy. Riley felt herself sprinting towards a fence. It would be easy to get away from whoever this guy was for she could just phase through everything.

Unfortunately, she didn’t expect herself to slam against the fence with a loud thud. “What?!” She gasped utterly perplexed. Why didn’t she phase through that?

She could feel her mind begin to concentrate as one hand pressed against the fence and the other she released the concentration and flow of energy as her that hand phased through the fence. Oh! Pulling her hands back it was then it occurred to her that she could phase through things at her own will or not.

“Hey, look I didn’t mean to scare you I-" Riley’s eyes widened as she saw a hand try to touch her shoulder, yet it passed straight through her

“What?...” the boy’s eyes widened in immense stupefaction. He pulled his hand back in shock.

“You can’t touch me because…. I’m dead…..” Riley frowned. “You are hallucinating.” Perhaps this would make things better.

He shook his head, “no I’m not hallucinating I know I’m not. I just tripped and scrapped my knee not too long ago.” Sure, enough there was a small rough burn on the guy’s knee. “But can I just say…. how?”

“That’s what I’m wondering too,” Riley walked through his body as he shuddered at the ghostly feeling. She phased through the fence, floating a little ways off until she gazed over her shoulder to find the boy jumping over the fence and following behind her.

“Why are you following me? You can see a dead person like me. Aren’t you freaked out that you can see a ghost?” She questioned.

“I am but at the same time I’m not. It feels like I met another living person. And second, you don’t seem to give off any dark or eerie vibes. And I saw you crying, like you were breaking,” his expression read that of compassion and sympathy.

“Well… this is my eternity… trapped in a nightmare,” Riley gazed up into the sky.

“You’re in hell?”

“No,” Riley hugged herself tightly. “I’m not but, I can go to heaven although I’m not going there because this guilt I feel for what I’ve done is killing me…..”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” Riley could feel more tears cascade down her cheeks. She was not happy, and she could never be.

“Well uh, you know you do seem a bit lonely by yourself maybe you want to come with me to my house? We can hang out if you want,” the boy suggested. Riley gazed at the boy, noticing him smile softly at her. And before Riley knew it she found herself in this boy’s room. She had completely lost track of time. 

“Name’s Kahlen by the way, what’s yours?”

“R-Riley…”

“That’s a beautiful name.” If ghosts could blush she most certainly felt like she did. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. I guess I liked playing the guitar and like cats something like that.”

“You like Imagine Dragons and OneRepublic?” Kahlen smirked, pulling out his phone as music and songs began to play. It felt like memories were flooding back into Riley’s mind. Before she knew it, she found herself dancing to the beat and singing alongside the lyrics as Kahlen joined in. The two had spent an hour or two in his room having watched a movie and for once Riley felt alive again.

“You know if we had a pillow fight that wouldn’t work,” Kahlen shrugged his shoulders.

“Actually, it can work,” Riley smirked, grasping a pillow as she chucked it at him.

“What? But don’t you phase through everything?” He tilted his head as the pillow smacked against his shoulder.

“Through nonliving material, I can choose to phase through or not whenever,” Riley explained as his eyes lit up.

“All right!” She felt a pillow smack her in the face.

“Hey!” Kahlen chuckled as the two of them smacked each other with pillows. It wasn’t until Riley had laid down to try to slide away. However, Kahlen’s foot caught against a leg of his bed as he tripped falling through her form from on top.

“Oh, jeez I’m sorry!” He exclaimed, immediately standing up flushing as he blushed.

Riley giggled softly as she stood. “You’re fine it’s not like you hurt or feel me.” Come to think of it she felt a little warm when her soul went through his body, almost as if she had touched his soul. The feeling felt like electricity coursing through her.

“Good.” Riley watched him as he plopped onto his bed. She walked over to sit down beside him. “That was fun though,” he smiled.

“Mhm,” she nodded her head in agreement.

“It’s nice how we have things in common.”

“Yeah.” Another nod as she gazed at him.

“Sometimes it gets quiet here only having a younger brother.”

“Yeah, I had one younger sister too,” Riley hummed.

“You do? You remember your family?” Riley’s face fell as tears obscured her vision. She made a soft choking noise.

“Woah, woah, look I’m sorry I-“

“It’s not them.” She cut him off. “I remember them but, it’s what I did that kills me. I hurt them.”

“What did you do if you mind me asking?” Kahlen gazed towards her, giving her a soft look. Sighing, Riley tucked up her knees to her chest. She had just met this guy and yet he was so kind and considerate to her. It was like he didn’t care if she was a ghost. “I-I… I k-killed myself..”

“What?” His eyes widened in alarm. “You did?”

“Y-yes….” she could feel her voice cracking. “And I saw god they took it, I permanently hurt them. They’re going to live with this for the rest of their lives. I abandoned them, I left them behind. I couldn’t believe that I did such a terrible thing.”

“Wait.. when did you die?”

“June 18, 2018.”

“You’re Riley Jorgensen, the girl who died on her birthday thirty days ago.”

“How do you know?” Riley gave him a suspicious look.

“No wonder you look familiar. I only heard about your death during school, it made me really sad even though I never personally knew you. We were in the same school and I saw you several times but, I didn’t have the courage to go up to talk to you because you had a boyfriend.”

“Wait what?...” she stood abruptly from the bed.

“Jason Hawkins, a football player and a very popular guy. He always hung out with all his popular friends and talking to girls all the time. He used to bully me for a while until he stopped. I always noticed him bullying others and taking advantage of other girls, gripping their butts and I saw him one day with a girl taking her shirt off in the men’s locker room and kissing her. And then I’d see you alone at a table with one friend all the time.”

“N-no….” Riley could feel herself stumbling back.

“I’m so sorry, Riley…..” he desperately reached towards her before realizing that he couldn’t touch her.

“I have no memories of him… I remember seeing a black-haired guy telling everyone that I had killed myself with a blade pierced into my chest.”

“Jason has black hair.. I’m pretty sure that had to be him,” Kahlen frowned.

“I don’t know there was just something off and fishy about him. He faked his tears over my death… and that smirk…” she clenched her fist tightly. “As painful as getting my memories of him back may be… I need to get them back, I feel like I need to…” She turned on her heel to phase through the floor.

“Riley… wait!”


	6. Inevitable Truth

“Kahlen!” The boy froze at the bottom of the stairs. “What were you doing? I heard commotion in your room.”

“Um mom, sorry I was being loud,” the woman gave him a skeptical look. “I’m going to a friend’s house.” He hurried out the door before his mother could saying anything else. That was a close one, he couldn’t expose anything about talking to a ghost.

_Where did she go?_ He craned his necked before noticing a familiar black truck driving down the street. And that’s when he saw Riley gliding through the air as she pursued after the black truck.

_This gotta be him, I saw his face through the car window, _Riley scowled. It didn’t take long until the truck stopped at its destination.

“Jason…” Riley watched him exit the truck and take hold of a girl’s hand as they strolled across the grass. This place looked awfully familiar, a pleasant park with a pavilion with small trees except for one big shady oak tree.

That was it…. this was the place where she had died. Jason and the other girl both knelt onto the grass.

“This place is beautiful, Jason.”

“It is,” he smiled gently. “A beautiful place with memories.”

“You’re just saying that,” Riley huffed as she crouched down behind him. She took in a deep breath before stepping through him. Riley fell onto her hands as memories flooded before her eyes. Her soul felt colder as if something had stabbed her. She didn’t even notice that Jason had kissed the girl and left with her. Riley clutched at her chest as images flashed in her mind. She could hear someone calling out for her, however, she paid no mind.

The memories of her birthday were seeping through. Everything that happened that day, her talking to Jason as they stood underneath the oak tree. It wasn’t until he spoke those words that broker her to the cure, the glint of metal as he pulled out a blade from his pocket. Everything moved so quickly, him driving the blade into her chest, blinding and excruciating pain and blood flooding around her.

“Riley?”

She jerked, gasping as tears streamed down her cheeks and burning pain echoed in her chest. It was like she had relived her death and felt the pain once again.

“He did i-it…” she rasped as if she was out of breath even though she didn’t need to breathe.

“What?” She felt the presence of his hand on hers even when he passed right through her.

“I never actually killed myself… Jason was the one who killed me,” she repeated the inevitable.

“He murdered you?” Kahlen’s eyes were wide as saucers.

“That filthy bastard!” She hissed, gritting her teeth as she tightened her hands into fists. “I’ll kill him! He will pay for what he’s done!”

“Riley!” A hand waved directly in front of her face. She gazed at him looking at his calm demeanor, however, it looked like fury was bubbling inside him, but he was trying to conceal it. “Think about this you can’t just go off and kill him. You basically murdered someone too even if he deserves it.” Her face fell, slowly easing her taut fists.

“You’re right about that, Kahlen….”

“I know but, he still deserves to be punished. He’s just getting away with his crime. He deserves to stay in jail and to let the judges decide his fate,” he concluded.

“Heh and I can watch him without him ever knowing,” Riley smirked letting out a chuckle. “Whatever secret he spills about murdering me I will capture it.”

“And I will help too,” Kahlen added. “We’re in this together.”

_Together? _His words suddenly made her feel warm.

“Then we’ll expose him.”


	7. Vengeance

The days went by smoothly ever since Riley and Kahlen obstructed their plan to expose Jason. Riley of course stayed at her own house, watching over her family.

“Don’t worry you’ll find out the truth,” she watched her little sister disappear into her room, as her mother did laundry. Her mom’s face was full of grief and her dad’s eyes were sunken with dark circles as he’d go off to work.

She gently tried to pet her kitten, Dusty even when her hand passed through her. Riley phased through the dirt as she was making her way over to Kahlen’s house. He just lived in the neighborhood next to hers, so it wasn’t too far.

Having phased through the roof of the house and the ceiling of Kahlen’s room she noticed that he was shirtless. Her cold form began to warm up, especially her cheeks. Could ghosts blush? She was now sure that it was possible.

Kahlen slipped on a blue plaid shirt as he gazed up at her. “Hey there.”

She floated down to land beside him. “Hi.”

“It’s good to see you again.”

“Mhm,” she nodded her head. “It’s good to see you too.”

“Yeah especially that beautiful face of yours erm- I mean,” he chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “You know.” She noticed how his cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he walked up to his dresser.

“We’ll need something to video record him with and a voice recorder, which I’ve got my phone and a recorded. But you’ll need to recover the blade that he used to kill you.”

“Of course, I’ll retrieve it, so we can get evidence of his fingerprint in this blade.” She floated directly out back towards her home. Once entering into her room, she gazed at herself in her cracked mirror. Did Kahlen actually like her? Come to think of it she did like him too. She always felt warm around him. But he was dead, and he wasn’t, this wouldn’t work out.

She sighed softly. The blade that killed her was buried near her as no one wanted the blade to be found. “Here it goes.” She exited her house to float across the town to the cemetery. She found her way to her tombstone of where her body was buried. Closing her eyes, she phased through the ground beneath the dirt. Next to the coffin laid a sealed shut metal box as she touched it phasing her hand through it to pick up the blade, phasing it through the dirt and out of the ground along with herself.

She was a ghost after all, so she wouldn’t leave any mark nor fingerprint on the blade. Is all she had to do was to get Kahlen to send this to the lab to decode Jason’s fingerprints on this blade while she herself would film secretly.

It was perfect Jason wouldn’t be able to see nor hear her. She gazed down at the blade as it glinted in the sunshine. Actually… even though Jason said not to kill him, she was going to do it. He did need to be exposed of what he had done. But she’d kill Jason the way he had killed her, to make him feel the pain that she had felt and even worse…

She let herself sink beneath the ground as she came close to the earth’s core. Before her stood two giant red prison doors and behind them she could smell burning brimstone of fire and screeching noises. A black ghoul hissed slamming against the prison bars, white lifeless eyes pierced straight at her with black acid foaming from its mouth. She smirked a malice smiled appearing on her face. Oh, she’d do so much worse than death, she’d send him to hell to make his eternity an endless nightmare.

“Here you go,” Riley handed Kahlen the blade wrapped with a cloth.

“Great I’ll take this to the police department for them to take to the lab to study.”

Riley nodded, following suit. She’d need to know where the blade was located when she’d use it. The blade was taken to a lab for DNA and fingerprint analysis as Kahlen had to convince the officers to further investigate this weapon.

_So, it’s in a metal container good. _Riley watched the lab technician analyze the blade to decide the fingerprinting before placing it away inside a sealed tight container on a top shelf

“Now,” Kahlen whispered softly so the technician wouldn’t hear him. “Just take my phone and recorder and you know the drill from there.”

“Got it,” Riley flew out from the building as she glides to Kahlen’s house to retrieve the designated items. She cradled the phone and recorder in both hands as she followed the road to the dead end where Jason resided.

The house was still dark as she remembered, and Jason didn’t have any siblings and his parents were gone for the day. Today would be the perfect day to avenge herself. She’d exercise her plan of revenge after she captured all the recordings, giving them to Kahlen to take to the police department.

She concentrated as she felt the door finding it locked. This was perfect no one would suspect a thing. Floating up into his room she glides over towards a messy pile of gunky clothes as she turned on the recorder both on the phone and the literal sound device.

The door was brushed ajar as Jason entered his room. Riley watched silently hoping he’d never notice the phone and recorder.

“Vidalia, I know maybe we can hang out tonight?” There was a short pause. “What?... No that wasn’t my intention you possibly can’t- fine then.” With that he hung up. Riley silently waited, watching as he stood by his dresser. A familiar malice grin quirked on his face. 

“To think that nobody knows…” She tilted the phone up to capture his face. Jason picked up a small needle from his dresser as he twirled it. “That girl Riley Jorgensen, such a foolish brat.” Riley scowled, glowering in disdain. It took most of her willpower to not strangle him to death at this moment.

“She never knew that all this time I planned to kill her. And what’s even better, I had done it and got away with it. No one suspected that I would do anything. The others suffered and the more that suffer will be my game. And now Vadalia is next.” He stabbed the needle into a cloth on his dresser.

Pulling back, Riley ended the recorder and the recording on the phone. “Oh, heck no,” she vehemently growled. “I’m not going to let you kill another person just as you killed me.” Riley flew out of the house, gliding quickly to Kahlen’s to hand him the recorder and phone.

“I’m going to go now.”

“Wait, where?” Kahlen gazed at her, taking the phone and recorder as he set it aside.

“To do something that needs to be done,” Riley replied, clenching a fist.

Kahlen’s eyes widened in sheer terror. “Wait don’t tell me you’re actually going to…?”

“Kill him? That’s exactly what I’ll do and send that bastard to hell,” Riley floated towards the wall.

“If you kill him then he’ll be a ghost like you and I don’t know what he can do to you, please…. RILEY!” He made a futile attempt to grasp her hand, and of course his hand went through along with her as she passed through the wall, finally disappearing.

Kahlen grunted as he bumped into his dresser. He growled, slamming his fist into the wall. “Dang it!” He cursed under his breath.

“Kahlen! What was that?!” His mother’s voice sounded from downstairs. Meanwhile Riley had made her way to the lab as she eviscerated the blade from the container. She twirled the blade as she phased out the lab and towards Jason’s house. Jason had taken a quick shower as he stepped out, dressing into some gothic looking clothes. He combed back his hair as he exited the bathroom.

“Time to advise my next plan,” he froze in the hallway as the lights flickered. He shrugged, walking to his room as all the lights went out in a flash. “Stupid lights…” he tried the light switch on the wall and yet nothing happened. “Great the power is out.” The darkness didn’t scare him but, he needed some light. Picking up a lantern from the corner of his room he turned it on just as the door of his room closed.

“What?” He blinked in confusion. Nobody was home except him and he didn’t close the door. Riley began to concentrate, focusing as much as she could. She wanted him to hear her.

“Hello, Jason…” Jason’s eyes widened in fright as Riley smirked. It worked! She pulled her hand away from her back as she twirled the blade. “Do you know who I am?”

“What in the actual..?” Jason muttered, setting down his lantern. All he saw was a blade in the air, as if someone was holding it but, nobody was there. Was this a ghost!?

“You don’t remember me? Oh, I’ll give you a hint, sweetheart. Jason, my ex-boyfriend. You killed me on my birthday and now I’ll kill you the way you killed me.”

“YOU!” Jason growled, he picked up his lantern hurling it at Riley as it passed through her and smashed against the wall.

“There is no escape,” Riley surged forward for once seeing fear written across his face as she drove the blade’s sharp end into his chest. He made a gurgling sound as blood began to soak his shirt. “You shall feel the pain that I felt.” Riley twisted the blade as he made a strangling noise, blood trickling out from his lips.

“You will suffer for what you’ve done.” She smiles in glee, watching his eyes cloud over as life faded before him. Riley let go as his body fell onto the floor. Jerking out the blade from his chest, she opened one of his drawers, taking out another blade she found as she stabbed it into his chest, wrapping his hands around the blade.

“There that's better.” His dead body laid there in a pool of blood, as she phased out from the room. She had managed to return the blade to the lab after cleaning it free from the bloody stain.

She stood outside and made her way to stand in front of Jason’s home. Gazing ahead she noticed a black haze begin to form as Jason’s soul shot out from his house. He then glared at her, an expression full of hatred.

Riley smirked, turning her head as she could see a demon emerge from the ground. Perfect, everything was going so well and now he’d be in hell. The demon gazed at Jason before gazing at Riley as she noticed it bare its fangs, hissing as its soulless eyes flashed red.


	8. Tainted Darkness

“You! You killed me!” Jason hissed, he flew forward as Riley ducked to avoid him. The demon extended its claws as Riley gulped nervously.

“Hello, I uh can help you. I want to make a deal with you.” The demon gazed at her, eyes transfixed.

“I want him to go to Hell. The deepest and worst parts of Hell,” Riley pointed at Jason who slammed against the ground. “He killed me first. You have a murdered here in your hands. He deserves to suffer for eternity.”

The demon smiled wickedly, “nothing sounds more pleasurable than him suffering in misery.”

“Great he’s all yours,” Riley nodded her head.

“No,” the demon walked up to her. The demon’s stench made her want to throw up but, she wasn’t living. He smelled like a corpse and the scent of blood was strong. “You’ve made a deal with me, so you shall send him to Hell.”

Riley noticed chains appear in her hands. “Alright then.”

Jason pushed himself in just as chains were wrapped around his wrists, binding his hands and body. “What!? Unhand me!”

“No,” Riley jerked the chains making Jason grunt as she glared directly into his face. “You’re going to suffer for killing me.” They dove into the ground alongside the demon as they appeared in front of those red prison doors. The demon lifted his hand as the doors opened with Riley following as she dragged Jason along. He was thrashing, muttering and cursing and trying to claw at her.

“Here,” she handed him to the demon as he was thrown into a pit of fire. Jason let out a blood curdling scream as Riley noticed his soul began to taint, revealing partly black bones and his soul’s skeleton who gnashed his teeth as other ghouls began to devour upon his soul. The demon closes the prison cell, turning to face her.

“Thank you,” Riley smiled thanking the demon. This was all so easy.

“Well you’ve made a deal with a demon,” the demon’s eyes flickered brightly red. “And you would make a good pet.” He Gazes at her with lust filled eyes as he bared his fangs.

“No…” Riley took a tentative step back. She needed to get out of here! She turned to rush past all the fire that was burning around her. Ghouls were screeching loudly as she felt claws grasp onto her leg. She felt herself being shoved into the ground, hands and claws all over her and black acid foaming from a ghoul’s mouth directly above her. They were thirsty and hungry to devour her soul. She let out a coarse scream, thrashing as she managed to fling the ghouls off her. She didn’t belong here! Making a beeline to the prison door entrance she slammed them shut after her escape. The ghouls clung onto the bars screeching and howling loudly.

“Whew…” she breathed in a sigh of relief.

“You’re not getting away,” she noticed the demon walking towards the closed prison gate. Her eyes widened in fear as she immediately phased up above the ground. Police cars had Jason’s house surrounded.

Rushing down the street she felt something tug her back as she slammed onto the gravel. Gazing up her hands were chained along with her legs and feet as the demon smiled wickedly holding the chains with his arrayed claws.

“You’re mine~”

“NO!” She was thrashing against the ground as the demon’s eyes shone bright red as blood, hissing fervently like a crazed beast.

“RILEY!” Cranking her neck, she noticed Kahlen running towards her.

“Kahlen!”

“What’s going on? What?” Kahlen blinked stunned. “Why are you chained?”

“Help me…” Riley croaked.

“I don’t understand!” Kahlen gazed at the end of the chain. All he could see was Riley and that she was chained, being dragged across the ground.

“D-demon…” she ushered, tears leaking down her cheeks. Kahlen’s face hardened, contorting as he dove his hand into his jeans pocket. He was lucky that he still has this to carry around with him. Kahlen pulled out a little trinket with a Christian cross. Holding it up he walked towards what looked like an invisible person was holding the chain.

The demon let out a shrill shriek, howling at the light that shone from the cross. The demon retracted its claws, having released the chain as it dissipated into thin air. The demon quickly fled, diving beneath the ground.

“It gone?” Kahlen gazed around.

“Y-yes,” Riley nodded as relief flooded through her.

Kahlen noticed the police cars up ahead at Jason’s house. “Come in we have to get out of here.” She followed Kahlen to go back to his house.


	9. Crystal Clear

“So, you killed him?” Kahlen was pacing back and forth in his room.

“Yes, I did,” Riley crossed her legs as she sat on his bed. “And sent him to Hell.”

Kahlen pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you realize what you’ve done and what could’ve happened?”

“I finally avenged myself that’s all that matters. Now everyone will know the truth of how I died.”

“Jason could’ve hurt you,” Kahlen turned to face her.

“But he didn’t,” Riley pointed out.

“A demon came after you, Riley.”

“And you saved me with that holy cross, Kahlen.”

“But what if I wasn’t there, you would’ve been trapped in Hell forever.”

“You were there. I had everything under control okay? I figured you’d come. And why are we talking about this when everything is fine now?” Riley met his gaze

Letting out a sigh, Kahlen let himself relax, hands dropping at his sides. “You’re right. You’re okay and that’s what matters. I’m sorry I just didn’t want anything to happen to you.”

Riley nodded her head, “I understand.”

“I don’t ever want to lose you.” That’s when Riley realized how close he was standing in front of her. His hand reached out to touch her cheek, even though neither of them felt anything physical. Riley could only feel the warmth of his hand there.

“Riley…” Their eyes met as she found herself lost in his calm brown irises, it reminded her of chocolate, hers probably was like the ocean to him. “There is something I need to tell you… and that is I love you.”

“No…” Riley recoiled back. “I love you too and have feelings for you, but this won’t work. I’m dead and you’re not.”

Kahlen’s expression fell as Riley could feel tears blur her vision. She phased out from the room towards the direction of where her body was buried. Kneeling down beside her tombstone she began to sob. If only she was still alive… She didn’t know how long she had been crying there, no sense of time when you're dead, there was no such thing. When you’re dead, just a ghost you don’t ever eat nor sleep.

Lifting her head, as many sounds began to buzz around her. Cars were parked around the cemetery, the police were here and some news reporter.

“We have gathered evidence of the case of Riley Jorgensen’s death. We thought it to be a case of suicide, however, evidence has been retracted that her boyfriend Jason Hawkins murdered her. And this man was found dead in his home.”

Riley could see her family standing there, her mother and sister crying in front of her tombstone. Her father had a grave expression plastered on his face, placing his hand onto his wife’s shoulder.

“Oh Riley…. I never knew that Jason would do this. He was always giving off bad vibes, but I never thought that he would actually…” her mother choked in between her sobs. “I’m sorry this happened to you.” She placed a yellow lily upon her grave.

“At least everyone knows the truth now,” Riley gazed around. They all knew the truth, but she still wasn’t happy. She was dead, and nothing would change that. Perhaps she had been sitting here for days as she saw the rise of dawn several times. It didn’t matter she was stuck here for eternity as a ghost.

“Hey,” turning her head she noticed Kahlen standing there.

“Thank you for everything,” Riley smiled the best she could. “Now they know the truth.”

“You’re welcome,” he bent himself over, so he could sit down beside her. “You know I’ve been thinking. I really want to be with you and I know something that will work.”

“What’s that?” she questioned, gazing curiously at him. 

“If I die then I can be with you.”

“NO!” Riley stood abruptly at the thought of that notion. “You can’t kill yourself!”

“I’m willing to die for you, Riley.”

“You may be willing to die for me, but I don’t want you to. I want, you to live your life and do you realize what that means? You’re leaving behind your friends and most importantly your family, your loved ones. They love you. Do you really want to do that?”

“No,” Kahlen frowned, shaking his head. “I don’t want to leave them behind.”

“Then you aren’t killing yourself, this isn’t going to work,” Riley combed her fingers through her uneven fringe of blond hair.

“You’re right.. this isn't going to work…” Kahlen picked up a small rock, chucking it across the grass, careful not to aim it at a tombstone.

“I’m s-sorry,” Riley choked, tears oozing down her cheeks.

“No… don’t be…” she felt the warmth of his hand over hers. She wished she could physically touch and feel him.

“Wait!” She rubbed her face in attempt to dry off her tears. “I’ve got an idea!”

“Huh?”

“What if I go to heaven? There’s gotta be something that someone can do.”

“Are you sure?” Kahlen gazed quizzically at her. “If you go to heaven will you be able to come back here to the living?" She knew what he was implying, if she could come back to see him.

“Yes,” Riley sat up as she smiled gently. “Heaven is paradise it is nothing like Hell. You aren’t trapped there for eternity like Hell. I heard that Heaven is linked with the earth and the living.”

“All right then, I hope you’ll find a way,” Kahlen nodded his head.

Giving him an affirmative nod, she turned to gaze up towards the baby blue sky. Crystalline clear stairs led up to a golden gate that shone brighter than the noonday sun, with angels descending down with dazzling wings.

“Here it goes.”


	10. Lifted Veil

Riley had to squint her eyes a bit at first, as the light was blinding. She understood why darkness hated the light, it was too much for them to handle. The light felt soothing to her as she walked up the crystalline stairs.

Two cherubims stood at the majestic golden gate. Riley had never seen such a creature before, having four faces with that of a lion, an ox, a human and an eagle. Their legs were straight, the soles of their feet like that of the hooves of a bull gleaming like polished brass. Around them was depicted of small, plump, winged boys holding golden arrows.

As far as Riley knew the larger cherubims bad four faces that represented a certain ideology. The lion as for wild animals, an ox for domestic animals, a human signifying humanity, and the eagle for the fowl of the air. She did notice how these cherubim creatures each held a giant flaming sword.

“What is your name?” One of the cherubims asked her.

“Riley Anne Jorgensen.” She figured she had to state her full name.

One of the plump boys flipped open a book he was holding. She assumed it must be a book of names and what that person did. The boy nodded his head in approval as the cherubims smiled. They opened up the gate, as rays of sunlight shone before her.

“Welcome to Heaven, to paradise.”

“Thank you,” she stepped in, her feet landing softly onto the clouds. She gazed around in wondrous awe. The place was indeed paradise. The white clouds were fluffy and soft, and so was the verdant green grass, it even glittered like emeralds.

All kinds of animals were prancing around, wild to domestic. A lion was playing with a lamb. A cat was sitting with a parrot perched on its head and little rodents gathered around. Everything was at peace here no one would hurt each other. There were people dressed in white, some playing harps, some singing, some relaxing, some playing around like she noticed a woman petting a tiger.

There was an oasis that sparkled almost like glass itself. Sea creatures roamed and swam about in the water as Riley could tell that this place extended on forever. There were stairs that led up to a palace made completely of gold and glass and splendid jewels. She had no doubt that the glorious throne was up there where the creator of all mankind of earth, of everything living and matter and space itself resided.

“Hey,” she turned noticing an angel sitting on the grass, gold plates laid upon her lap. “What is that you’re holding?”

“The Book of Life,” the angel replied. “It holds records of every living being whether good or bad of things they’ve done or accomplished in life, their actions and desires of their heart.”

“Am I in there? Riley Jorgensen.”

“Yes,” the angel nodded her head. “The girl who felt like she wanted her life to be different. The girl who hated her life, who wanted to die but also didn’t want to. She loved her family and her friend. The girl who is kind hearted and, in her life, she wouldn’t want to hurt anyone. She always wanted to help others. Those were the desires of your heart. You desire love even though you were betrayed by your ex-boyfriend who killed you.”

“Wow,” Riley was baffled. “How do you know all that?”

“I am a guardian angel and a recorder. Those die and are here can choose to be guardian angels to loved ones that are still living. They watch over them and protect them, whether it be to send a calm thought to send into a living person’s mind or that someone gets the feeling to check on someone. But I’ve seen what happened among the living.”

“Well you see I, Jason is dead-“

“I know, you avenged him for your death.”

“Wait you’re not going to punish me?” Riley questioned. “I murdered him.”

“It was God’s will that he die. God is omniscient, his wisdom is almighty. It was better for that dark man to die than to live and cost the lives of innocents like one such as you,” the angel smiled gently.

Riley sighed in relief, “but there’s this guy who’s living and he can somehow see me.”

“You and Kahlen are meant to be, both soulmates. The veil was lifted so he can see you.”

“But…” Riley frowned.

The angel gazed up at her softly. “Are you not happy? You can watch over him.”

“Of course, I’m not happy. My life was cut short and I feel like I have a purpose… somehow…”

“You do have a purpose, everyone does. You will do great wonders in life, my dear,” the angel closed her book.

“And I want to be with Kahlen but, I’m dead and he’s not,” Riley sighed. “It’ll never happen.”

“Father is omnipotent, he can do anything for his power is unlimited. If you truly desire it with all your heart, he can bring you back alive.” Riley smiled widely, joy brightening up her face. She gazed up at the palace, letting herself feel warm and calm. And that’s exactly what she was going to do.

Kahlen laud onto the grass as he gazed up into the sky, the breeze gently blew against his face as he willed himself to relax. It wasn't until he saw a ray of light shine above him as Riley descended from the sky. Her soul was glowing more than ever.

“Riley

“I can come back alive again.”

“What?” His eyes widened. Did he hear that correctly?

“Father,” she pointed up above. “Is granting me back to life and everyone who knows of my death or of me will forget that I ever died.”

“Is this for real?” Kahlen’s jaw was agape, completely surprised. 

“Yes, all I need to do is to get back into my body and I will be alive again.”

“No wonder you’re glowing so much,” Kahlen pushed himself up. “Wait, hold on,” he rushed towards a truck that was open, noticing a shovel as he grasped it. “Need to dig up your coffin.”

And it did take several minutes to eviscerate Riley’s coffin up onto the ground. Kahlen used the shovel to smash her tombstone into a million broken fragments before dumping them to bury into the dirt along with the coffin as he opened it, having dumped her body onto the grass. He placed the soil back into its place as he returned the shovel back to the truck. 

“Ready?” Riley gazed at him as he ambled back to her. He nodded his head as Riley closed her eyes, letting herself plummet, falling down into her body.

The first thing she felt was a twitching sensation and a steady thump. Oh, how she had missed her heartbeat. Her eyes flew open as she gasped, oxygen flooding through her nostrils. Riley’s fingers curled as she felt pain, sweet pain.

“Riley!” Kahlen immediately bugged her the moment she sat up. She could feel him, and she was alive! Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she cried happily into his chest. She didn’t care if her tears would dampen his shirt. His touch was soft and gentle unlike Jason’s and the feeling of Kahlen’s arms around her made her feel safe.

“You’re alive!” Kahlen exclaimed in pure delight. He pulled his head back as did she.

The next moment she knew his lips were pressed against hers. It felt like sparks were spazzing through her body, and her heart was hammering in her chest. She kissed him back, mesmerized into the blissful feeling. It lasted for about almost a minute before they both pulled apart for air.

“Wow.." Riley smiled utterly speechless. Kahlen grinned back at her.

“I don’t remember why we were here,” a familiar voice muttered.

“Me either, Kylee.” Riley turned her head noticing her family there and her best friend. They were looking muddled like they didn’t understand why they had come here in the cemetery.

“Danica! Mom! Dad! Kylee!” Riley exclaimed. The four of them turned themselves around, gaping as they saw her as if they couldn’t believe their eyes.

“Riley!”

“It’s really you!”

She felt her sister tackle her into a hug, her best friend following and herself being embraced by her parents. She felt something like soft velvet brushing against her legs. And sure, enough her little kitten Dusty was rubbing herself against her leg, the kitten let out a soothing purr.

“You’re okay!” Tears If happiness streamed down her parents and best friend’s cheeks. “We were so worried,” her mother spoke. “You disappeared on your birthday but, now we found you so that’s all that matters.” And Riley wasn’t going to say anything to that, this was good where it was.

Riley smiled tenderly, tears leaking out from her eyes. She hugged back her family and friend as tightly as she could. She was back with her family and could see her best friend again and most importantly…

She craned her neck to see Kahlen join into the hug. She was now finally here with him. And this she made a promise that from now on she was going to live her life to the fullest like how it should be. She had her friend here along with her family and lover, and she couldn't be happier. 

  



End file.
